


Sleepy Daydream Boy

by Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)



Series: Brothers Grim [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, adoptive incest, brotherly buttstuff, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli
Summary: Diego pushes Ben’s thighs apart, abruptly, and laughs when Ben startles. “You tell me to stop, I’ll stop.”Which, yes, Ben fucking knows that. Diego’s a goddamn granola bar these days, you don’t get more wholesome. “Okay, but if I tell you to just fucking do it, will you just fucking---”





	Sleepy Daydream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK THAT PAIRING BITCHACHOS. 
> 
> BENTACLES AND DIEGO
> 
> song from Billie Marten's "Betsy"

Ben’s plotting.

 

Circumstance takes it’s sweet goddamn time, but when the occasion arises that Klaus goes to work without Diego, and Diego doesn’t lurk about in leather - Ben’s on it. It isn’t to say he’s been awaiting the situation, not with any general anticipation...not exactly, anyway.

 

It’s just - harder to get Diego alone than Ben expected. Especially if he wants more than the illusion of privacy and for this - well. He does.

 

So he waits for Klaus to go to work, and catches Diego before he can slip into his sex harness and out the door.  He knocks. Klaus would have just barged, but Ben prefers the formalities. Doors were sort of an unattainable novelty for thirteen years and Ben likes doing those banal things now.  So he knocks, keeping his bare feet planted firmly on the floor and his general sentience on the physical plane. Hood down. Fully visible. No Klaus in sight.

 

Diego answers with a curious little frown about him. “Ben?”

 

_ You can do this _ , he told himself.  _ Klaus does this all the time _

 

“Can I come in?”

 

To his credit, Diego doesn’t hesitate. “‘Course. Is everything okay?”

 

Ben shoulders his way inside, pulling the door closed, already jittery at the thought of speaking at length about stuff with Diego again. He’d  _ die  _ a second time over if anyone fucking overheard. “Do you remember...last time we talked. About....” They’d talked about a lot of things, Ben isn’t really sure how to narrow it down to the one little thing.

To his credit, Diego only grins a little. “Klaus?”

 

“Yeah, about that.” Ben just needs to say it. He just needs to---put it out there. Because once it’s out there, he can’t take it back and that’s as good a start as any. Like kissing your brother. Once it’s done - it’s done. And that had worked out pretty well, overall.  “You and Klaus have been---”

 

Diego freezes, wide-eyed where he’s stood between Ben and the door. “Uh. I--I--”

 

“Oh- no! I don’t care.” It startles a little laugh out of Ben, a hysterical bubble that pops bright and wild. “This isn’t like playing  _ ‘I licked it so it’s mine’ _  when we were kids.” Klaus had been fierce when it came to such games, likely to snatch the cheese straight out your sandwich and lick it just to ruin your lunch.  Come to think of it - Klaus penchant for licking Ben and Diego made a lot more sense. “I don’t exactly have the authority for placing an embargo on fucking our brother.”

 

“You kissed him first?” Diego still looks a little skittish, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. “I don’t wanna like - come between you.”

 

“I don’t think dibs works when it comes to you know ---touching genitals.” If Klaus were here, he’d say something like  _ no, no - please come between us. _  Probably bow a little, wave his hand. Klaus stuff. “Besides - you’ve sort of been there since the beginning. You were more involved than you probably realized.”

 

Diego looks down, flushing a dusky shade of pink. “Okay.”

 

Okay. Okay and then a straight symphony of terribly awkward silence. Ben folds himself down onto Diego’s chair - the one Diego shoved Klaus down in, spread him wide and----“Have you guys...”

 

“He doesn’t tell you?” He looks surprised which means Klaus absolutely tells Diego what he and Ben get up too.  _ Christ _ . “But uh---No. I mean, we’ve only messed around a handful of times, to be honest.”

 

“I don’t want to fuck him,” Ben blurts out, wincing. Fuck. That---That hadn’t been how he’d planned to say this, to approach this. “Shit.  _ Fuck _ . That’s not----”

 

Diego goes soft all at once, rushing to kneel by him. Because rough, grumbly, scarred Diego was actually a fucking sap, but maybe only Ben knew it. Or maybe he was only a sap for Ben which makes Ben...feel weird. “Hey-hey, no, I don’t think Klaus will care. You know? He wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t want to do this anymore.”

 

“No! I mean - I mean no, not that. I still want...to do what we’re doing.” He still can’t fucking  _ say  _ it, still can’t get his tongue to curl and form the words. Thinks about it all the fucking time, cannot fucking say it. “I just---you know. I know what Klaus  _ likes _ . I know what he really likes, I’ve seen everything and I don’t think...I mean. I don’t think I’m interested in...”

 

“Klaus is a bottom,” Diego fills in the blanks, kneeling on the carpet in front of Ben, cast half in shadows from his shitty, bedside lamp. “And so are you.”

 

“Klaus is uh...a switch.”He’s never, in all his years living or dead, had to say that out loud. “But uh yeah - I don’t think I’d be very good at...” It’s one word. It’s a single word. But even thinking the word makes him flush violent red and hot, so uncomfortably mortified. “Topping.”

 

“I doubt it’s a deal breaker, buddy.” Diego pats his knee and Ben holds his breath. “Klaus won’t care if you don’t wanna.”

 

“Yeah but---” And this is the part where Ben just needs to fucking say it. He’s pretty sure Diego won’t tell him no, like eighty percent sure given collected data. “I kind of want to do the other thing.”

 

“Totally natural,” Diego assures him, like an absolute fucking Dad and Ben...can’t handle that right now. Ben does not want Dad-Diego right now. Ben needs the Klaus-version. The gross one.“You two have been...patient. You’re both adults. If it’s something you both want, there’s no reason you shouldn’t.” What a fucking  _ Dad _ . Ben’s gotta...do something about that. Or shit’s gonna get very, very awkward.

 

“Klaus has been patient, I’ve been mostly useless.” He shrugs. This is the gist of the issue. The reason he’s here, perched on a chair Diego once rimmed Klaus in. So. “But like...um. The showers help.”  _ Jerking off helps _ , but Ben just..can’t say it. “That was...Good advice.”

 

Diego grins a little -  _ brotherly _ .  Better than Dad-Diego, still not where Ben needs him. “Yeah - Klaus keeps talking about how he wants to thank me.”

 

Oh. Ben flushes again, shoulders hunching. “Christ.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Diego rushes out, making a face. Ben as seen the shit he does to Klaus - he’s fucking  _ seen  _ it. There’s no reason Diego should be all flushy-blushy-apologetic over the wonderbread version of innuendo.  “I’m not--- you know I’m not picking on you, right? But if you don’t want Klaus to tell me about what you and he do---”

 

“Do you like it?” He likes to watch Klaus and Ben, after all. So perhaps it just makes sense, it just appeals to him, Klaus mouth, Klaus penchant for talking.

 

Diego freezes again, mouth a little agape as he stares just past Ben, “Uh.” His gaze shifts and he frowns, nodding a little. “Yeah. Yes. I do. But if you don’t want him to---”

 

“I like it,” Ben grits his teeth a little but unclenches his fists. This isn’t a mission. This isn’t Dad. This isn’t the taste of blood in the back of his throat. This is Diego. And Diego is safe. “Klaus says I like an audience.” He’s joking when he says it, but Ben thinks - it might be  _ true _ . He does like Diego to see. “Do you want to fuck me?” There - not so hard. And a vital step one to what he  _ really  _ wants to ask.

 

“Not before Klaus does.” Diego looks past Ben, at the wall, but he speaks firmly and without hesitance. “Not that---Not that he has dibs or anything.”

 

Klaus probably  _ did  _ call dibs. Ben has a feeling that's not why Diego wants to wait. So hey! One step closer to gross-Diego, then. “He licked it first,” Ben deadpans, getting a little laugh out of Diego. “Do you---Do you---” And oh God, Diego’s going all soft-eyed again. Ben’s got like three seconds probably before Diego’s making him a snack and putting him to bed.  _ It’s happened before.   _ “I want to fuck around without Klaus.”

 

Diego’s soft-eyes  _ blink _ . “Um.”

 

“I mean---Not behind his back!” Except, Ben had worked awfully hard to get Diego alone with Klaus out of the house, so maybe that's a lie. “A little bit behind his back, with full intentions of including him as soon as I’m---” Ready. To take a dick in the ass. Ben feels his face go brutally hot just for thinking it. “Klaus won’t let me do things!”

 

Jesus. Fucking. Christ. He sounds like a brat. Like a  _ child _ .

 

Diego still has that wide-eyed look about him, mouth a little parted, shoulders a little tense. “I’m sure it’s not---”

 

“Oh I fucking know,” Ben gripes, because he does know. Klaus isn’t being mean. Klaus is taking care of him. Klaus won’t let Ben blow him. Klaus won’t stick anything in Ben’s ass (besides that one time, but never since, it’s a tragedy). Klaus won’t let Ben try anything until Ben can say it, because that’s Klaus metric for being ready, but if that’s the case---

 

Ben’s going to die a virgin.

 

Because  _ every  _ time he tries to say anything - this shit happens. He gets flustered. He gets stuttery. He gets  _ shy _ . And Klaus gets all sweet and soft and patient and distracts him with fun other things and he forgets why he wants Klaus to put his fucking fingers in his ass --- or oh, God. Let Ben put his fingers in Klaus ass.

 

(He’d...like to do that.)

 

“Listen, this is very difficult for me,” Ben says, red-faced, and fluttery. “You have your kinks, I have mine and I just sort of need them to meet in the middle.”   _ Praise Cthulhu _ , it’s the most coherent thing that's come out of his fucking mouth all night.

 

“I’m going to need you to be a little more clear on what you’re asking,” Diego hedges, the flat of his palms splayed out over his thick thighs, where he’s on his knees in front of Ben.

 

“Of course you do,” Ben says, almost loftily. It’s bravado. It’s for show. It’s for  _ Klaus _ . “I want you to help me....get ready...for Klaus to fuck me.”

 

Diego sucks in a long, shuddery breath, and his fingers dick into the meat of his thighs for just a second. It’s interesting, to watch the way his body speaks. Ben is shamefully familiar with the language. Diego’s been watching them a long time, but Ben’s been watching back. “Yeah,” Diego says, after a silence. “That’s what I thought you meant.”

 

“And?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea. I don’t know if I can...” He makes a face, the same expression that pinches him when Luther has a good idea. “I’m not sure I would be very good at it. Klaus is sort of---this is all a first for me too.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Ben breathes out and just like that - about eleven percent of his tension escapes him. “That’s what I want. That’s what I need right now. Klaus is---good at everything. He’s good at  _ everything _ , Diego. Even the shit he won’t let me do. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen...everything.” Ben has thirteen years of Klaus better sexual exploits and Klaus has legitimately only improved with time. “I need a virgin to figure shit out with.”

 

“I mean - I’m not a  _ virgin _ .” There’s a gleam in his eye though, one that makes Ben a little nervous in a good way. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Let me be nervous about shit, but do it anyway mostly,” Ben admits, fidgeting. “I think I’ll be pretty good at telling you what I don’t want to do, but I am physically incapable of telling you what I want to do. Please don’t ask.”

 

“I’m gonna need some kind of jumping off point, at the very least.” Diego laughs, softly, and puts both his hands on Ben’s knees. “ I’m not trying to give you a hard time, I just need to know what I can do.”

 

His hands are creeping up, from Ben’s knees to his thighs and they’re not like Klaus’. Klaus, with his long, thin fingers, smooth and soft. Diego is the exact opposite, with thick calloused fingertips and rough palms.

 

Ben settles back in the chair, spreads his legs a little wider. Makes room for Diego to shift forward. “There’s uh...”It’s hard to think, with Diego so close. Hard not to catalog the differences between him and Klaus. The way they take up space, the way they smell. “I can’t think of anything currently that I wouldn’t let you do.”

 

Diego pushes Ben’s thighs apart, abruptly, and laughs when Ben startles. “You tell me to stop, I’ll stop.”

Which,  _ yes _ , Ben fucking knows that. Diego’s a goddamn  _ granola  _ bar these days, you don’t get more wholesome. “Okay, but if I tell you to just fucking do it, will you just fucking---”

 

Kissing Diego is not like kissing Klaus.

 

Ben startles, and the resulting shape of Diego’s smile against his mouth has its own taste.  Ben doesn’t know what to do with his fucking hands - he normally ends up pretty octopussed around Klaus, but this is  _ Diego  _ and the packaging is decidedly different.  

 

Diego breaks the kiss, lingering at the corner of Ben’s mouth as he speaks. “Benny, if you could manage to verbally direct me in any way _ , _  I’d do it in a hot minute.” He drags his scruff over Ben’s skin, nips at his jaw, fucking  _ smiles  _ all over the goddamn place.  “My kinks and your kinks, huh? You just figure we’ll rub ‘em together, or what?”

 

“You’re into...Um. I mean, I don’t fully understand what you’re into, but I have an idea?” Ben swallows. All he has to do is  _ say it _ . All he has to do is say the words, and Diego will fucking do it. “And I thought maybe...Um.”

 

Okay, but he’s kissing Ben’s neck, just slow dry presses and it’s very distracting. “Yeah?”

 

He’s made a tactical error it would seem, in assuming that sex with Diego would be  _ easier  _ than sex with Klaus. Cosmically. They’re barely touching and Ben’s already losing focus. “I just thought maybe you’d be into---oh  _ fuck.” _

 

Diego  _ bit him. _

 

Bit!

Him!

 

Klaus does not bite. Klaus is only ever gentle with Ben, soft and sweet and slow like syrup. Diego fucking bit him.

 

“Yeah?”Diego asks again, dragging his tongue over the faint burning mark. “What did you think I’d be into Benny? I can’t tell you if you’re right until you say it.”

 

“I just thought,” Ben says again, as Diego drags his palm back up the inside of Ben’s thigh and presses it over the stiff bulge of his cock. “Fuck. I just...I just...thought”

 

“C’mon baby,” Diego wheedles, and it’s nothing like the horrible, terrible, delicious way Klaus talks to him. Just as good, but very different. When Klaus speaks, Ben wants to follow him anywhere. Diego just sounds like a promise. “What do I want to do to you?”

 

_ To you. _

_ What do I want... _

_ To do to you. _

 

“Finger me,” Ben squeaks, voice breaking, teenage prison cell of a body betraying any bravado he’s rallied. “I thought you’d be into fingering your brother.” He can feel the heat of his own face burning him up. This is the stupidest fucking shit. He didn’t blush this hard the first time Klaus put his mouth on his balls, there’s no need for it  _ now _ , dammit. “Um. You’re---your little brother.”

 

And Jesus Christ, but he is light-headed, all the blood in his body going in a wildly different direction. Diego gets off on the dirty, the depraved. Ben’s not exactly going out on a limb with this, he’s not. Diego’s probably into it - even though Ben would like to vehemently object to the term little. Same birthday  _ motherfuckers _ .

 

But...Ben can’t deny that he’s smaller than Diego, nor can he deny the appeal there. There’s something decidedly menacing about Diego’s frame.  Like so much else, it’s different from Klaus who stretches across reality like a shadow escaping the sun. He takes up the least amount of space his spider-leg body will allow, always at odds with everything around him, likes his body isn’t meant for the Earthly plain at all. Diego, though, takes up space.  _ Diego  _ wants to take up space, and he’s very good at getting what he wants in this regard. He fills the space between Ben’s thighs, shoves himself forward so fast the air displacement ruffles Ben’s hair. Shit. So---yeah. Ben’s rough idea of what Diego might like? Good guess.

 

“Fuck,” Diego bites out, before flattening Ben right up against the back of the chair and kissing him hard, teeth and tongue and bite. “Yeah, yeah -  _ yes _ . Christ. Correct, congratulations. Get your---get your pants off. The bed---shit, no. We should---can I--- _ fuck _ .”

 

_ See,  _ Ben thinks, mostly to himself.  _ All he had to do was ask _ .

 

***

 

He doesn’t jump right into it, which Ben has mixed feelings about. On one hand - he really wants to just... _ do it.  _ Now. Immediately. No more teasing, Klaus has teased him enough. Klaus can spend an hour petting Ben’s asshole, and Ben is just...done. So yeah - on one hand,  _ now _ . On the other hand, he could stand to spend some time face down, ass up on Diego’s bed.

 

Rimming is----  _ Messy _ . Ben can see why it would appeal to Diego and boy---does it. Diego’s behind him, both rough palms flat against his ass, holding him open. The rough scratch of his chin where it drags over Ben’s balls hurts in such a good way, he’s fairly certain he’s drooling into the picture.  __ He’s  _ definitely  _ pushing back against Diego’s mouth which is--- a little more than he can fully consider about himself right now.  There’s a whole fucking tongue in his ass and honestly - Ben didn’t understand what Klaus loved so much about this, but now he fucking gets it.  _ There’s a whole fucking tongue in his ass. _

“You good?” Diego clears his throat roughly, the scruff on his cheek scraping raw against Ben’s sensitive skin. He pats Ben’s ass cheek, almost absently, thumb pulling him open wider, and Ben just----he just  _ knows  _ Diego’s looking at his asshole. It’s...awful. It’s an awful, hot, squiggly feeling that makes his balls tighten and dick twitch. It’s awful, but he maybe doesn’t hate it.

 

Klaus says he likes an  _ audience _ .

 

He can’t raise his head enough to confirm that yeah, yeah,  _ yes _ . He’s  _ good _ . “Nnnng.”

 

“God, I could do this for hours,” Diego mutters, directly into Ben’s asshole. Ben’s not about to stop him, honestly.  “Mmm. Next time. Up---Up. On your knees.”

 

That’s asking a lot from someone who just had his ass licked for like thirty minutes straight. But given that Diego’s generously offered to do a bulk of the work, Ben manages. He sits back on his haunches, awkward and naked and terribly hard. “Um. I have lube,” he offers, because he came prepared to be prepared, frankly, and he’d like to fucking get this show on the road. “In my pants pocket.”

 

Diego grins and snags his jeans up off the floor. “Presumptuous.”  But he pops the cap anyway. “How you wanna do this, Benny?” He asks, kneeling on the edge of the bed. “On your back? Belly? You wanna pretend I’m Klaus?” And God- he sounds interested in the prospect, the kinky fuck.

 

“That’s...that’s not necessary,” Ben manages to say, shivering as Diego comes up behind him, casting him completely in shadows. “I don’t----I don’t really want to choose. Don’t make me choose.”

 

“Okay,  _ baby _ ,” Diego agrees, softly. But from him, it doesn’t resonate gently. Softly, not sweetly, no. He drags his mouth down the curve of Ben’s neck, pressing wet kisses as he goes.  “Shhhh, I got you.” One hand wraps itself around Ben’s middle, but the other ----

 

Ben sucks in a breath, legs slipping wider on reflex, making room for Diego’s wandering, wet fingertips, where they press at his asshole. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

“Yeah,” Diego laughs like he’s not metaphorically about to wear Ben like a fucking finger puppet. “We’re gonna do it just like this. Tip your head back for me, baby boy.” He rocks his hips forward, driving his fingertips up---up--- “There you go, there you  _ go _ .  Fuck, look at you, Benny,  _ shit _ .”

 

“More,” Ben demands, almost immediately which is ridiculous because it’s barely a fingertip and it already feels like  _ so  _ much. “Please? I just---”

 

“You can have whatever you want,” Diego presses the promise into his jaw, and rocks his hips again, moving Ben, encouraging him to move himself. “Come on, that’s it. Just like that, see. You take whatever you want - whatever you’re ready for.”

 

And that's....That’s pretty much how Ben ends up in Diego’s bed, fucking himself back on not one, but  _ two  _ fingers. Diego’s not deep in him, only to the first knuckle but  _ God _ , it feels too good to push for more and Ben thinks...he thinks he might want to save something to come back for.  Lube drips down his thighs, down his balls, and he’s got both hands clinging to Diego’s arm where it’s wrapped around his waist. Diego’s so goddamn hard, cock driving up against Ben’s ass, trapped between their rolling bodies.

 

He’s hard too, and the head of his cock bumps gently against Diego’s hairy fucking forearms. It’s not enough, not at all, but it’s fucking maddening. He has a sense though - has the good sense to know that Diego won’t let him come until he asks because he’s not Klaus who takes pity on him almost as soon as he touches him. Diego’s not so soft. “I need---” Ben manages, pushing back a little harder than he means too, taking Diego a deeper. “Fuck. Fuck, I need---Diego, I need to come, oh my God, I need to come.”

 

Diego laughs, and loosens his hold around Ben’s waist, wrapping that hand around Ben’s cock instead. And it’s---God. He doesn’t come immediately, and that - that’s a fucking Christmas miracle because it really, really feels like he should be coming. God, but it really does. Shit - he  _ wants  _ too.  Frustrated, horny, preverbal, he fucks himself back, chases Diego’s fingers, only to thrust forward, and fuck himself into the tight circle of his hand. “Fucking--- _ fuck _ . God, please, _  I just wanna come. _ ”

“Yeah?” Diego asks, but it’s not really a question.  He squares up behind Ben, twists his hand just a little and---- _ holy shit. _  Ben’s whole body spasms, tightening up as he presses down on what is  _ absolutely  _ Ben’s prostate. “You were doing so good Benny, don’t stop now.”

 

“I need----” Something, he needs  _ something _ . God he needs---Klaus? Klaus would get him off, Klaus would make him come. But Klaus isn’t here now, and Diego’s got two fingers fully seated in Ben’s ass and it’s everything he wanted and very much more. But Diego won’t make him come, seems very much pleased to keep Ben here, on a horrible precept, unaffected by his own erection. So no, Klaus can’t help him here. No, he needs  _ leverage _ .

 

He throws his hands out, catching the headboard and pushing himself back. It catches Diego off guard, shocks a beautiful fucking grunt from him and it’s exactly what Ben needed. Leverage. That’s all. Leverage and about an hour worth of foreplay.  “ _ Goddamn _ , Benny. Just like  _ that _ .” Diego curls his fingers meanly and Ben feels his balls draw up. “Shit - you gonna come like this?” He strokes Ben as he asks, root to tip, making a point to thumb at the wet, dripping head of his cock. “You come on my pillow, I’m throwing you face down on it and riding your pretty little ass until I come all over your balls.”

 

Ben’s not even---he’s not even really into that. But for some reason, he fucking comes anyway. Hard, so fucking hard, spraying straight across Diego’s pillow, splattering the headboard. Diego never stops, even when Ben can’t, fucks him on his fingers until his knees go weak and then---

 

And then----

 

He makes good on his promise.

 

“Shiiiit,” Diego drawls, lining his cock up between Ben’s cheeks and this at least is something familiar. This is something known. Ben’s asshole though, it’s hot and tender and every drag of Diego’s dick sends electric white-hot fire up his spine. He’s moaning, muffled and wet, right into the pillow. Diego has a palm braced against Ben’s spine, the other curled over the headboard and it feels good to be pinned down, it feels  _ safe _ . “You. Are. So. Fucking. Pretty,” Diego grunts, every word spilling out on a new fucking thrust and Ben----Ben has never wanted to be fucked more in his life.

 

But that’s for Klaus.

(Klaus deserves good things)

 

Coming to Diego was the right choice.

 

“I’m not gonna fuck you,” Diego says, and for a second Ben’s afraid Diego can read his mind, or worse - he spoke out loud. But no. “I’m not--- I just wanna --- Oh God, Ben. Fuck.” And then he’s holding Ben open just a little with a single thumb, and pressing the head of his cock up against Ben’s asshole, coming hot and hard----

 

Inside of him.

 

Ben...Ben blacks out.

 

Comes too to Diego pushing a finger back into him, slick and easy, forcing his come back up inside Ben.  _ Shit _ , Ben thinks, horrified and...lowkey turned on. “Um. Diego?”

 

“Push,” Diego demands, in that quiet soft tone of his.  Ben...obeys.

 

_ He’s a good boy. _

 

“Oh fuck.” Diego sounds...reverent, and it makes Ben’s face warm even where it’s buried in a come-stained pillow.  Maybe grossness is catching. Maybe he's just to fucked out to care. “ _ Baby boy. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> brotherly buttstuff.


End file.
